


The Captain and The General

by avintagekiss24



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Surprise Kissing, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: The Captain and The General have a secret.





	The Captain and The General

Steve, or Captain as she likes to refer to him, doesn’t come to Wakanda much. T’Challa invites him often, even Bucky reaches out every now and again, but the Captain likes to keep his distance. There’s not much he can do without a bunch of hoopla surrounding him now. He knows how hard the Wakandans have worked to keep their privacy. He doesn’t want to ruin that. He’s come to love T’Challa and Shuri, the whole country really. He respects them too much to want to drag them and their beautiful people into the tabloids.

He does visit though; sometimes for business, sometimes for pleasure. Sometimes a guy just wants to watch a sunset, you know? Having bullets fly over your head and taking spinning back kicks to the face isn’t as awesome as the media makes it seem. Sometimes you need to get away. But the Captain has a secret. The secret, you ask? The secret is that even when on business in Wakanda, it always ends in pleasure. Because of her. Nobody knows of course. They’re both professional, only speak to one another when it’s warranted, other than that, communication is next to nil. The Captain will sneak a few glances at her when he’s sure no one is looking. She stands stoic, her face calm but fierce as her King lays out his plan. The sun glints on the gold jewelry around her neck and makes the intricate patterns on her uniform glimmer. She takes a deep breath as she squints her eyes slightly, her lips pursed as T’Challa’s words resonate and sink in. She’s all business in these things.

Once the meeting is over, the Captain lingers with T’Challa and Shuri for a bit but manages to sneak off without being noticed. He waits in a dark corridor, running his hand through his newly grown out blonde locks before scratching at the beard on his chin. It’s itchy as fuck, but she likes it, so he keeps it. It’s that simple. He hears their spears slam against the ground in quick succession and then her voice spouting out their orders. He tucks back into the shadows as T’Challa and Shuri pass, Shuri being the only one to notice him lurking in the dark. She doesn’t speak or call to him, she just winks and shoots him a finger gun before skipping ahead of her idiot brother. His heart begins to beat faster and harder in his chest at the thought of finally getting her alone. He looks down at his feet, tapping his fingers against his leg as her voice grows louder as she approaches.

She’s still spouting off orders to another Dora, who listens intently before crossing her arms in an X across her chest and moving in the opposite direction. The Captain peaks out before he starts counting her steps as she nears. Five, four, three, two… He reaches out quickly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in the shadows with him. She’s crushed up against his chest within a second and his lips are on hers like white on rice. She moans into his mouth as her hands creep up to his shoulders before snaking into his slicked back hair. He allows her to take a breath, feeling her breasts push into his chest as she inhales deeply; but because her mouth tastes so good, he steals the air from her before she can fully push it out. His mouth is back on hers as he wraps his large hands around her tiny little waist, pulling her into him as close as he can stand.

They finally break apart. They don’t speak. They just stare at each other as he towers over her, his mind racing but hers completely still. Before this, business was business and pleasure was pleasure for the General. But now? It’s all a little mixed up. She likes that. She likes that he makes her just a little mixed up.

“Captain,” Her voice slipping through her teeth like silk as she nods slightly toward him.

“General,” He returns softly.

Her dark eyes stare back into his blue ones for a minute more before she smirks softly. She turns and walks off, leaving the Captain to smile to himself before he heads back into the light to find Bucky. Night has fallen. The General and the Captain don’t see each other for the rest of the afternoon. She slips out of her towel as she moves from her bathroom into her sprawling bedroom. She stops abruptly as she hears the soft beep of her code being punched into the keypad. Her lips part slightly as the door beeps and then clicks. Her stomach tightens as the walls of her femininity constrict slightly. She swallows harshly before trying to clear the arousal out of her throat. She grabs her small circular container of cocoa butter and unscrews the cap just as his hands snake around her hips. She closes her eyes as he nuzzles into her neck and takes in a deep breath of her.

The Captain digs his fingers into the body butter before planting a soft kiss on her shoulder, “Here, let me.”


End file.
